Stories: A Poisonous Party
A Poisonous Party is an IaLR story made by in which the page was first and fully made on January 3, 2018. This is meant ot be a somewhat short story that focuses on a group only thinking of celebrating New Year, without realizing it will be, at the same time, Moon's birthday, and they are to make a poisonous New Years Eve party. It is safe to say this story takes place on December 31, 2017. Synopsis The small group residing in the Viridian Treehouse decides to add few more decorations for the New Year of 2018, but end up realizing a certain someone's birthday is also on New Year. One they thought she wouldn't be here at this time. Yes, it's no other than the poison maiden, Moon! How will this party end up being? Plot (It's New Years Eve, and a small party has been prepared for the upcoming 2018! Karaleaf, Willow, Rabbid Yoshi, Yellow, Night Cap, Pichu and Sasha are gathered for it.) Sasha: Guess which simple party will be the best this year? Us! Willow: We're not in a competition, there's no need for you to talk about that. Rabbid Yoshi: *to Night Cap* Time! What'zzz time? Or else I'm gonna kill you and your fa- Night Cap: 6 PM. Rabbid Yoshi: Yada! 6 hours left! Yellow: I just wish there's more time for everything. Isn't that right, Pichu-chan? *pets it* Pichu: Pichaaa~! Karaleaf: Almost the entire group is here! When that last person is here, we can all agree to say one thing. Boy, it's totally important. Willow: You're using my idea, I can tell! Karaleaf: How did you know I was going to say we all reveal our New Years Resolutions? Besides, everyone knows what they are. Pichu: ...Pi? Chu? Yellow: I wish you don't have to say everyone needs to reveal that. Our youngest and underestimated fighter can't speak normally. Karaleaf: I suppose so, not like he's important. Yellow: Hey. Don't talk like that. Willow: Me and Yellow have almost everything in common, and usually cannot see Karaleaf's sarcastic behavior. That's fun! Sasha: What kind of friendship does Willow and Yellow have? Who cares, they're inferior to most friendships! Willow: Say what? Sasha: Nothing. *runs to her mini-house in the treehouse* Night Cap: Guys. You may want to look at the calendar again. Karaleaf: Why? It's just New Year and we can just add few more decorations! You must be joking! *decides to look anyways* ...I see now. Rabbid Yoshi: *while preparing fireworks* Bwah! Change of mood? Karaleaf: The point is... Moon's birthday is also on New Year! Rabbid Yoshi: B-Bwhat?! Night Cap: Ugh, I may be the Poison Ninja sensei, but she's the Poison Maiden herself. Karaleaf: And? ---- (Meanwhile, on the way to the Viridian Forest's Viridian Treehouse...) Moon: Surely there must be the poison party in the treehouse. I have my expectations for this birthday, especially that I told that ninja about it. *while carrying her berry basket needed for medicine purposes* ---- Karaleaf: You say a poison party? How is that possible? Night Cap: You guys should make one. And without most of my help. Karaleaf: Geez, just because I became one of those elemental ninjas... Yellow: You do know that will kill this treehouse and even affect the forest. I forbid that! Willow: I agree, but what can we do? We don't want her to go mad on us! Sasha: *comes back, this time holding a poisonous chemical on a jar* Hey guys, I'm suggesting placing chemicals. They can explode, fitting for New Years! Karaleaf: I guess that... Works! Rabbid Yoshi: Actual chemical? B-But... This is madness! Karaleaf: *smirks* This is SPARTA- Okay I had enough. Willow: I just remembered... We're already too late. Yellow: Don't you mean the very rea- (Moon enters the treehouse.) Moon: Hey guys. Karaleaf: Uh... *nervous* Hi. We, uh, have plans for New Years Eve! Moon: There's more than just New Years Eve. Well, after that. Karaleaf: Y-You mean... Moon: Yeah, you know it. I don't think Night Cap told you in advance... I should have known him better. Night Cap: I remembered it too late. Sorry. Moon: My kind of expectation is to help decorating, not perfectly made before I arrive. I was researching more possible chemicals, that's all. Karaleaf: Speaking of which... Err, you're hiding something. Moon: It's nothing, but you don't want to know. And besides, let's not poison this tree. I don't want a literal poison party. It's just the 7 of us, Sasha being just a guest. Sasha: A guest?! I know I'm not part because I'm too busy with my turfing team, but still?! Moon: Let's be real: You don't join us for the most part especially with the Locked Room Gang. Sasha: Oh yeah? Maybe in the future I will! Willow: Enough, let's get going! Karaleaf: Alright, natural gang... Wait. Moon: Shush. You're thinking what I'm thinking. We'll do our gang name later. We have to decorate our poisonous party, together! Yellow: Heh! Sure, in the pixel way! (By that "pixel way", this plays!) Sasha: Your blocks shouldn't be that strong, but do it your way. (I can hear those strange lyrics...) Yellow: *while decorating with non-harmful poisonous purple blocks* I am the one who arranges the blocks that continue to fall from up above, these poisonous blocks fit our party celebrated for our New Years theme! Willow: *while placing purple but deadly flowers on the corner* Work as a team, we can do our best and fulfill promises like one dream, disappointments will lead to nothing but fear to failures or so it seems. (The theme stops.) Moon: Let's not try to sing with that music theme. (5 hours and 55 minutes later...) Night Cap: Hmm? This took longer than expected. Now there's 20 minutes left. Karaleaf: We totally meant few... haha... Yellow: Now it's too decorated! Sasha: We can still start this silly fake poisonous party, shall we? Moon: I'd rather pull the trigger at exactly 12 midnight if I were you. Sasha: Man! You're no fun! Pichu: *looks above* Pichu! Willow: Oh no, I can still see it, the weather's not good... (Suddenly, a drizzle.) Sasha: Rain? No!!! *runs to her mini-house, again, this time to prevent getting splatted from the rain* Rabbid Yoshi: Yahoo! This means...! Moon: Oh no, it pulls the trigger... The rain triggers it! (Here we go. Explosions everywhere. There's also poison effects from those. Now, while the tree's not dying as it stands strong and possibly from strange logic, everyone gets blown back. But the flowers around them are getting crampled and go to waste.) Moon: Ugh... I don't like this already... *stands up, but is injured a bit* I'll need to heal myself... The others? Rabbid Yoshi: Ah! Bwah! The nose! *covers it in shame* Willow: *gasps* My hat! *sniff* I can't show myself in public without it! *hides* Yellow: I hope everyone's okay... At least it wasn't too severe... Moon: *sits on a long log* Like always. And then there's Night Cap behind that tree with the Pichu, Sasha still getting covered with her blanker on top of that other tree, and... Sigh, I should stop distracting myself. *gets the correct medicine for her injury* What I lack is a natural tropical leaf... The leaves are... (Karaleaf appears as he sits beside Moon on a log.) Karaleaf: Hey there... *holding a natural tropical leaf coming from his leafy hair* Do you need this, if I'm not mistaken? Moon: How did you know? Karaleaf: I... Uh... It's about your injury. My leaves typically are used to support the strength of a medicine... And you may need it for that injury of for research material? Moon: It's what I need. *extracts it to her medicine and uses it to cure herself* Better, now I can walk normally. Karaleaf: Oh, and... You're lucky I can do this. *expands his leaves like an umbrella* I'm supposed to be a fully developed Umbrella Leaf from Hollow Earth, after all. Moon: Oh...? Thanks, bud. You can be useful after all. Karaleaf: Wh-What? You thought I was useless for the most part? Moon: Yeah, your plans mostly fail out. But you do have a good side that helps our group. Karaleaf: *blushes* Thanks for that compliment, bruh. Moon: I've got to ask you. *suspicious face* Exactly why did you enter this universe out of all possible universes in this multiverse? Karaleaf: We're in a multiverse? Moon: Might be my own imagination, but I assume so. Karaleaf: Well, the truth is... I need money. I need to reach at least a million. That should be enough to get all the necessary supplies for my endangered species. You see... Umm... *blushing intensifies* Hollow Earth was attacked by an inkling and a human of some sort. I heard about the former already from my big brother, and humans are fairy tales to me. I didn't exactly know the two species existed. I tried to fight back, but I was knocked unconscious, and I'm the last of my family. Almost every Umbrella Leaf there were vanquished by those two. Since then, I couldn't touch with ink any longer than a minute or two until I remember. The inkling is what traumatized me more than the human... Moon: That's harsh. I guess you must be working hard nowadays. Karaleaf: I'll prove to the remaining Umbrella Leaves that I can help! As our supplies were destroyed, we need to gain them back by getting some with work on another universe. I wasn't allowed to, but I fought back, and managed to enter this universe... So...? That's when... You know, my part-time job. But I wish I can make money faster... Moon: It's alright, but don't steal my spotlight. There's only 30 seconds left, but we're separated from the rest. I guess it'll be the dawn of another year... On sight with the two of us. Either way, cheer up! I should be the one disappointed from this... *sigh* Karaleaf: About your ruined poisonous party? Moon: It's not your fault... Huh? Just in time, the rain stopped. Karaleaf: *returns his leaves to normal* Thankfully. Pichu: *comes out from the bushes after moving behind the tree and rings the bell* Pichu pichu~! Moon: That bell! Karaleaf: That means it's time. (This theme plays as fireworks start appearing in the sky with noises of joy.) Karaleaf: With that, Happy New Year and Happy Birthday, miss maiden! Moon: Same New Year blessings to you. 2017 was a mess with the internet and life, but I caused two of those... Personal mess. As such, my New Years Resolution and hope for my birthday is... (The theme stops for a while.) Karaleaf: Time out. I hear giggling. *looks behind* Oh my gosh... Willow and Yellow? Yellow: I can't stop the giggling! We've moved here a while ago to witness you two talk! The new ship has just sailed! Willow: See, me and Yellow do have almost everything in common! Even shipping two mates! High five! (Yellow and Willow high five each other, only to each get slapped by Moon.) Moon: Mind your own business next time, shippers. (Rabbid Yoshi, Night Cap and Sasha came near them as well, missed the talk, but still. At least they're together now.) Pichu: *pointing* Pichu! Sasha: So that's where they all are! Night Cap: On the other hand, Moon, you can call this your poisonous party. While the Viridian Forest is partially poisoned from the rain explosion, it will be fixed by Yellow. Yellow: Of course I would do that. It's my homeland. (The theme previously plays again.) Karaleaf: I guess it's time to present your New Years Resolution in this poisonous atmosphere! Sasha: Mine is to bond with my sister more! I've been leaving her alone in my homeland, being the Mushroom Grotto! Then I'll continue being the very best! Night Cap: I will meet with my other fellow Plant Heroes more, not just my posionous mushroom ninjas. Yellow: I've got to fix my video game time, I won't just do it for 10 hours overall. I've got to bond with Pokemon more instead! Rabbid Yoshi: I will not destroy houses in my crazy and bwazzzy way! Willow: I will share most of my art without being shy to more strangers! Karaleaf: I have to stop slacking off and actually work for my purpose being here. Moon: Yeah right, leafy. And mine? To share my medicine to the world to provide more use for everybody! (And maybe... Find something useful about the substance I found during the end of June 2016. I won't share it yet.) Karaleaf: What did you just call me? Moon: Ignore that. How will we celebrate the party next all night? Willow: Wait, how are we not getting poisoned? Yellow: I've let you all ignore the poison despite the atmosphere! Don't worry! Night Cap: One last thing, we all have presents to you, Moon. Moon: *receives 6 presents overall* Aww, thanks! One of them is even from two people! Yellow: That's me and Pichu-chan! Pichu: Chu! Moon: I'll open them later. For now, let's celebrate this somewhat cheerful poisonous party! Night Cap: But it's ruined already. We can't do that. Willow: Yeah... Moon: You guys can't afford to take this seriously, even though I'm the most serious out of all the dex holders I know. You see, for this entire time, being complex isn't always needed. You don't have to think about the party too much if you don't have all the materials needed. No one can be perfect. We have to learn to be simple at times. Am I right? Karaleaf: You're right! ...But the plan fails as we were supposed to play that party game. Doesn't make a difference now! This is, at least, a simple party with the poison theme for the poison maiden! Rabbid Yoshi: And safe, too! As long as it's us! Sasha: From chemicals, even though I think they were lame. How to celebrate it, anyways? Willow: Talking with each other and what-not, even our plans. We may change, we may not! Moon: I don't think any one of us here will directly change yet. *looks at the screen and waves* To everyone all around, Happy New Year 2018 everyone, and have a wonderful new start! ~ End of Story ~ Cast *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) *Karaleaf *Willow *Rabbid Yoshi *Yellow *Night Cap *Pichu *Espella (Not physically) (Specifically mentioned) Trivia *This story may commence the canon ship between Moon and Karaleaf. *This was a late New Years Special for 2018 (It was meant to be released the day before this, January 2, 2018, but is still considered late in general) and the only one in the series In a Locked Room. **This is also Fairy27's first holiday special that made it and finished. *This is the only IaLR story made by Fairy27 so far to receive no update in this page, as it is completed upon its page creation. Category:Stories Category:Finished stories Category:Stories by Fairy27